Besos con sabor a celos
by Hekran
Summary: Por qué hasta un youmu es capaz de sentir celos, y que mejor forma de calmarlos que con un beso, ya sea tierno o apasionado, un beso con sabor a celos no a de ser tan malo, ¿te animas a probarlo?


**Besos con sabor a celos**

Por qué hasta un youmu es capaz de sentir celos, y que mejor forma de calmarlos que con un beso, ya sea tierno o apasionado, un beso con sabor a celos no a de ser tan malo, ¿te animas a probarlo?

 _ **Beso#1. En frente de un nuevo amigo**_

-Les quiero presentar a Fujinami-kun , él es un nuevo estudiante de mi salón-dijo en un todo algo tímido y un leve sonrojo Mirai a sus compañeros del club de lectura

-Un gusto, soy Nase Mitsuki-dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia al asunto

-Kanbara Akihito-dijo el chico mitad-youmu con un tono hostil poco normal en él, aunque tan bien camuflado que nadie lo noto, excepto el guerrero del mundo espiritual, que sabia la razón de ese comportamiento

Esbozando una leve sonrisa de burla, Hiromi hizo al fin acto de presencia -Soy Nase Hiromi, el onii-chan de MItsuki- dijo el, mientras que MItsuki lo fulminaba con la mirada, y aunque puso un rostro afligido, estaba más al pendiente de las reacciones de Akihito

-Yo soy Fujinami Haite, me transfirieron hace tres días, un gusto conocerlos- y vaya que era un "gran gusto" que él estuviera aquí, y eso especialmente lo sabía Akihito

 _Flashback_

Se le había hecho tarde, y no había podido ir a ver a Kuriyama-san a su casa antes de ir al instituto como de costumbre, esperaba que ella ya hubiera llegado y no lo hubiera esperado. Él iba corriendo a toda prisa y maldiciendo la llamada que su mamá le había hecho a altas horas de la noche.

Subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras para llegar a su salón vio algo que llamó su atención o más bien alguien que llamó su atención, una cabellera rosa fue suficiente para distraerlo, iba a ir a saludarla hasta que se dio cuenta por el camino donde ella andaba, había un jugo derramado así que apresuró su paso para evitar que ella cayera, pero no llegaría a tiempo.

Escucho el leve grito de Kuriyama al resbalarse por el jugo pero nunca el golpe, así qué cuando llego donde estaba ella vio una escena para nada agradable.

Un chico al que no había visto nunca estaba acostado debajo de Kuriyama mientras sostenía su cintura, y Kuriyama estaba aferrada a él apretando su camisa.

En el lugar de donde observaba para su bien o para su mal podía observar muy bien a Kuriyama pero no al chico que estaba con ella, cuando Kuriyama abrió lentamente sus ojos se sonrojó fuertemente al ver la posición en la que se encontraba, se levantó rápidamente, casi tropezando de nuevo, el chico poco después se levanto.

Hay Akihito pudo verlo claramente, tenía el cabello negro, más oscuro que el de Hiromi, y sus ojos eran de color gris, era aproximadamente de su estatura, usaba el uniforme de hombres del instituto, pero su corbata era azul,, lo que significaba que estaba en primer año y más encima de todo no tenía mal aspecto.

Sin darse cuenta frunció su ceño.

-Yo..lo siento mucho-dijo la chica de cabello rosa, haciendo una reverencia

-No tienes de qué disculparte, pero antes que nada ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo el chico con un tono amable

-Si, muchas gracias...Etto..-

-Ah si, lamentó ser descortés, mi nombre es Fujinami Haite, un gusto-dijo mientas extendía su mano hacia Mirai

-Yo soy Kuriyama Mirai-dijo ella mientras movía su mano hacia adelante esperando un apretón, que para su sorpresa nunca llegó, el chico estaba besando delicadamente su mano, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara

-Un placer Mirai-san- dijo él sonriendo

-Lo mismo digo Fujinami-san- respondió aún algo sonrojada

-Por favor no me trates con tanto respeto, hace que me sienta viejo-bromeo el

Emitiendo una leve risa ella respondió-Está bien Fujinami-kun-

-Bueno no es lo que esperaba pero algo es algo-dijo suspirando pero sin dejar de sonreír-Parece que te falta algo-agregó mientras se agachaba y recogiendo algo del piso, se reincorporó rápidamente y luego, acercándose a ella le colocó suavemente sus lentes, que por la sorpresa de cómo había caído no se había dado cuenta que no tenía

-Se te ve realmente bien con estos lentes Mirai-san-dijo en tono algo coqueto, Akihito solo pudo apretar sus puños sin saber exactamente la razón y dando la vuelta sin ser visto camino hacia su salón de clases, o eso creía el, ya que no se percató de que un par de ojos detrás de unos lentes lo observaban irse a paso veloz y que desde el piso superior un chico con una bufanda sonreía burlón después de ver tal escena.

 _Fin Flashback_

-Como el aún no ha decidido a que club entrar le sugerí nuestro club-dijo nuevamente frente a todos Mirai

-Acabo de hacer mi solicitud, espero poder llevarnos bien-sonrío Haite

Akihito solo pudo expresar un leve bufido sin saber con certeza la razón.

* * *

Después de una hora de actividades de club, las cuales fueron un completo fastidio para el chico inmortal ya podían ir a casa, el planeaba pasar un rato a solas con Kuriyama pero al parecer no le iba a ir muy bien.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa Kuriyama-san?-dijo sonriendo Akihito

-Claro Sempai- dijo ella alegremente pero no se habían percatado de la presencia de Haite

-Como aún no conozco muy bien la zona, ¿no les molestaría si los acompaño?-dijo con aparente inocencia el recién llegado, Mirai al no querer ser grosera acepto, por disgusto de Akihito que como ya últimamente costumbre, frunció su ceño, cosa que esta vez no pasó de ser percibida por ninguno de los presentes.

Mirai fue la primera en salir del salón del club, seguida de Haite que antes de salir le lanzó una mirada retadora a Akihito para después poner una sonrisa inocente e ir a hablar alegremente con Mirai. Akihito aún no salía del asombro ante su actitud, que el perfectamente interpretó como una desafío, e inevitable su ceño se frunció más y apretó sus puños pero esta vez al final extrañamente se relajó, y una sonrisa confiaba apareció en su rostro. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida recordó lo que no hace mucho había ocurrido, una charla con Hiromi que, sorpresivamente logró hacerle entender que le pasaba.

 _Flashback_

Después de la presentación de Fujimani Haite, Akihito estaba de un mal humor del cual todos notaron y se inquietaron ya que era algo inusual, el por un momento decidió ir a la azotea donde esperaba tener un rato de tranquilidad, ya que ver a Fujinami revoloteando a cada segundo cerca de Mirai no era para nada una vista agradable, cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura, sabía perfectamente de quién eran, normalmente el se habría quejado por esta incomoda acción pero ahora su enojo y amargura eran superior haciendo que solamente se aleje de Hiromi, del cual escucho una risa

-Nunca pensé verte así Akkey-dijo riéndose el

-¿Así como?- dijo él mitad youmu sin muchos ánimos de entablar una conversación

-En estos momentos estás experimentando algo que nos a pasado a todos- dijo simplemente el

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó ya fastidiado Akihito

-Frunciendo el ceño cada ves que el nuevo se le acerca, apretando los siempre que ella le da su atención a él, sintiendo solamente eso cuando él está con "ella" ¿No se te viene a la mente un sentimiento como ese?

Celos, fue lo primero que pensó el, sorprendiéndoce, nunca había sentido celos antes, por lo cual no sabia como se sentía realmente, pero si recordaba cosas leídas de libros, las emociones que en ellos describen concuerdan con lo que le sucedía. Al ver su miraba algo asombrada Hiromi solo sonrió

-Así es Akkey, estás celoso-

 _Fin Flashback_

Hiromi tenía razón, estaba celoso de Fujimani, de la forma tan natural que tenía para estar con Kuriyama, de la confianza que había tenido de llamarla por su nombre (cosa que ni él había hecho) la primera vez que se vieron, de cómo la veía, de cómo ella le sonreía de manera cálida, sonrisa que el solo quería para el, del tiempo que ahora pasaban ellos juntos, tiempo donde él querría estar con ella, por que ella era suya, solo él podía decirle lo muy hermosa que se veía con lentes, solo él quería ser quien sostuviera su cintura, solo Él quería ser él unció hombre que hiciera sonjorar a SU Kuriyama Mirai...se había dado cuenta de que el, Kanbara Akihito, era en realidad alguien celoso y posesivo.

Ya al salir del colegio camino directamente hacía dónde se hallaban Fujinami y Mirai, hablando animadamente como esperaba, pero esta vez solo frunció el ceño y sonrío confiado, por qué había algo que Haite no sabia, y se lo haría notar ahora, para que le quedara claro y que nunca lo olvidará.

Fue y tomo la mano de Mirai sorprendiéndola, ella al verlo le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, totalmente diferente a las que le daba a Haite, detalle que el recién nota, la sonrisa que ella de la a él no es solo una de amabilidad, sino es una que expresa amor, cosa que no hizo más que alentarlo en lo que pensaba hacer, jalándola delicadamente hacia el, la tomo suave y firmemente de la cintura, fue acercándose lentamente hacia ella e hizo que sus labios se unieran en un tierno beso, que por la inexperiencia de ambos fue muy torpe al comienzo, era su primer beso largo, más no su primer besó juntos, ambos recordaban el primero, con un poco de alegría y tristeza, fue un beso dulce y tierno, pero este era totalmente diferente, se podía sentir un toque algo amargo en los labios de Akihito, pero eso poco le importó a ambos, ese sabor diferente le daba un toque especial al besó, tuvieron que separase por falta de aire, pero antes de alejarse por completo, Akihito mordió el labio inferior de Mirai, dejando una pequeña marca roja en el, luego sin soltar la mano de Mirai, quien estaba roja cual tómate por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se giró para ver a Haite y le dedico una sonrisa de victoria mezclada con burla, aunque también había un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Haite no pudo hacer más que mirar hacía otro lado.

-Es hora de irnos, mi novia y yo te acompañaremos para que no te pierdas por el camino, Fujinami- dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

Vaya que Haite también había traído cosas buenas

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Fujimani Haite es un personaje que se me acaba de ocurrir para esta historia.

Gracias por leer mi historia y no olviden comentar!

Posdata: Quieren una continuación con otro personaje? Si es así, ¿quién querrías que fuera?

Responde mediante un review!


End file.
